Songe d'une nuit d'hiver
by dreamymoony
Summary: Draco reçoit des instructions pour le moins ... Déroutantes ' J'ai enfin trouvé un fil conducteur ! slash futur . Classé G
1. des soucis par dessus la tête

**Songe d'une nuit d'hiver **   
  
tea.  
  
. note : _Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la suite de cette histoire ... Elle a été écrite sur le vif . ' ^^_   
  
.  
  
Des soucis par dessus la tête  
  
.  
  
Tout avait commencé un soir pluvieux et froid de décembre . Le plafond de la grande salle était sombre et l'on distingait à travers une fine brise les gros nuages qui se mouvaient au hasard du vent .  
  
Harry errait dans les couloirs du premier étage . En tant que septième année , il avait parfaitement le droit de se promener en dehors de sa salle commune à cette heure tardive , mais il préférait éviter de croiser qui que ce soit , de peur de propager d'autres rumeurs sur son compte .Il avait suffisamment à faire avec ses examens qui approchaient à grands pas , avec la menace toujours plus forte que représentait Voldemort . Avait il vraiment besoin qu'une rumeur aussi idiote et peu fondée ne le touche personnellement ?  
  
En tournant à gauche , Harry arriva devant la lourde porte de la bibliothèque , fermée magiquement . Il était minuit passé , et la plus grande partie du château dormait déjà . La carte des maraudeurs montrait bien quelques points bougeants , mais il n'y avait personne au premier étage . Harry pouvait donc sans problème mettre son plan à exécution .  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit de sa cape un trousseau de clés en bronze . Il sembla hésiter un instant , puis s'empara d'une grosse clé rouillée . La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit en un grincement . En se faufilant à l'intérieur , Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la tête qu'aurait fait Hermione si elle savait qu'il entrait par effraction dans une bibliothèque pour y chercher un livre .  
  
Sans une hésitation , Harry se dirigea vers le rayon du fond , celui que presque personne ne consultait . Il avait l'habitude de ce rayon - il avait une autorisation spéciale de Dumbledore qui lui permettait de consulter des livres de magie noire pour s'entraîner . Cette partie de la bibliothèque était , bien sûr , protégée par un charme - mais Harry avait pensé à ce détail . "Finite incantatem" , marmonna-t-il sans même prendre la peine de sortir sa baguette .   
Il posa la carte des maraudeurs et sa cape sur un fauteuil , et entreprit de chercher le livre qui pourrait régler quelques uns de ses soucis .   
  
Lorsque , deux heures plus tard et après avoir refait une dizaine de fois le tour des rayons , il se rendit compte que le livre qu'il cherchait n'y était pas , il sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre . Très peu de personnes avaient accès aux livres de magie noire . Il fallait que ce fut un élève de septième année spécialisé dans les forces contre les forces du mal , ou bien un professeur qui l'ait pris . Harry se maudit interieurement . Lorsqu'il était venu à la bibliothèque ce matin même , en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron , il aurait pu prendre ce livre qu'il cherchait tant , " manipulations des tréfonds de l'âme humaine" . Mais il avait eu peur des questions de ses amis à la vue du titre et avait préféré attendre la nuit pour le consulter .  
  
Ainsi , quelqu'un était venu pour prendre le livre aujourd'hui même . Harry se promit de se renseigner pour savoir qui avait accès au rayon de magie noire dès le lendemain . Il avait besoin de ce livre le plus rapidement possible afin de mettre fin à cette affreuse rumeur - qui , il devait se l'avouer , n'était pas sans fondement .  
  
~°~°~°~   
  
Quelques semaines plus tôt , Harry s'était surpris en train de jouer avec sa nourriture en pensant à autre chose . Il avait perdu l'appétit et semblait constamment rêver debout , perdu dans ses pensées ou dans de vagues fantasmes . Tout d'abord , il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'adolescence . Constatant que le comportement de Ron était complètement à l'opposé du sien - son meilleur ami était encore plus emporté et vif qu'auparavant - , il s'était dit que tout le stress qui pesait sur lui le rendait distant . Mais à présent , il ne pouvait plus nier l'atroce vérité . Il était amoureux . C'est du moins ce que lui avait fait comprendre Hermione un jour qu'il lui avait fait répéter trois fois une question .  
  
Harry Potter amoureux ? La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école .   
  
Depuis le désastreux échec avec Cho , les rumeurs allaient bon train quant à "l'heureuse élue" . Avoir conquis le coeur du Survivant , la quasi totalité des filles de Poudlard en rêvaient . D'autant plus que le-dit héros avait des qualités non négligeables . Il avait grandi - surtout grâce à l'excellente nourriture de mrs Weasley chez qui il passait la fin de ses étés - , et s'était petit à petit musclé grâce à ses entrainements de quidditch . S'il restait quelque peu frêle , il était soulagé de faire à peu près la même taille que Ron . C'était en somme un excellent parti , et la fortune considérable que son père lui avait laissé le rendaient encore plus désirable . Il avait même reçu un matin le courrier d'une mère qui lui demandait d'épouser sa fille .  
Cela faisait beaucoup rire Ron , mais Hermione semblait soucieuse .  
  
"Tu te rends compte à quel point les gens ont confiance en toi , Harry ? Ils semblent persuadés que tu vas les exorciser de leurs démons . Et si ... " Elle n'avait pas osé achevé devant le regard furibond de Ron , mais avait lancé à Harry un regard éloquent .  
  
Et il y avait eu cette fichue rumeur . Harry ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé . C'était le soir du premier match de quidditch de l'année , Gryffondor/Serdaigle . Euphoriques grâce à la victoire écrasante de leur équipe , qui n'avait encaissé aucun but , les gryffondors avaient organisé une petite fête qui avait vite tourné en soirée très arrosée . Après deux verres de punch , sans compter les bouteilles de biereaubeurre , Harry sentait sa tête tourner agréablement et une douce chaleur l'envahir . A côté de lui , Ron riait très fort à une blague de Dean , et ses oreilles étaient écarlates .   
  
En voulant se resservir , sa vue s'était brouillée et il avait ressenti une douleur fulgurante au crâne . Il avait lâché son verre à moitié plein , mais personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de son malaise , et le bruit assourdissant persistait , augmentant et diminuant comme le son d'une radio . Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu une voix l'appeller à ce moment là , mais ses sens étaient brouillés , et il ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui l'entourait .  
  
Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé , au milieu de la salle commune , sous les regards ébérlués de ses camarades , il tenait Seamus enlacé . A l'étonnement avait succédé l'hilarité , et Harry n'avait vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé que le lendemain , lorsque le calme était revenu et que la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école .   
  
Il avait embrassé Seamus .  
  
Celui-ci était encore plié de rire deux jours après cette soirée qui resterait à coup sur dans les annales de Poudlard . Harry , par contre , n'était pas d'humeur à rire . Il devait supporter les commentaires et les ricanements moqueurs à longueur de journée . Il avait ainsi très mal digéré le commentaire de Pansy Parkinson :   
  
" Il parait que tu roules bien les pelles , Potter . Dommage que ce soit réservé et qu'aucune de tes nombreuses prétendantes ne puisse jamais en profiter !"   
  
Même les Serdaigle s'y mettaient , et il ne pouvait plus regarder quelqu'un sans déclencher des rires ou sans qu'un élève ne sorte de la pièce .   
A la grande surprise de Harry , cela semblait amuser Hermione qui lui avait même raconté que des filles de Poufsouffle avaient pleuré de déception . Ron paraissait quelque peu mal à l'aise à l'idée que Harry puisse préférer les garçons , bien que celui-ci lui ait répété mille fois qu'il était complètement saoul et qu'il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer lors de cette soirée .  
  
Il n'avait pas parlé de la voix , de peur d'inquiéter trop ses amis , qui étaient suffisamment soucieux avec les examens et la menace qui pesait sur le monde sorcier . C'était sûrement une mauvaise farce et Harry soupçonnait Seamus de lui avoir mis quelque chose dans son verre - mais alors n'importe quel gryffondor aurait pu le faire , il n'avait pas été très vigilant . Il prenait cette histoire très à coeur , comme s'il avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas une simple farce . Il s'était renseigné auprès de Flitwick , et il était possible que son esprit ait été manipulé un instant .  
  
Harry pratiquait quelque peu l'Occlumency , et il savait qu'un élève normal n'aurait pas pu briser la barrière magique - pas très puissante , certes , mais efficace contre le véritaserum - qu'il avait constamment dans sa tête . Il fallait donc que ce soit un professeur ou un excellent élève qui l'ait manipulé . A moins que - et Harry sentait sa gorge se serrer à cette pensée - il ne devienne paranoïaque . Peut-être qu'en réalité il était vraiment ... homosexuel . Dans ce cas , les verres de punch auraient été un élément déclencheur ...   
  
Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée . Sans le vouloir , il s'imaginait en train de faire des yeux doux à Ron , et ça le mettait tellement mal à l'aise qu'il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles .Il avait pourtant été assez surpris d'apprendre que le monde sorcier acceptait ce que les Dursleys et leurs voisins appelaient une 'déviance' .   
  
Harry rentra sans problèmes dans la salle commune des gryffondors . Tout le monde était couché , harassé par la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui avait eu lieu ce dimanche . Un feu de bois crépitait dans la cheminée , et Harry sentit aussitôt tous ses problèmes s'évanouir . Il alla ranger la carte des maraudeurs et les clés de Poudlard en bronze dans sa malle , en prenant garde de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades . Puis , sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller , il s'affala sur son lit et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur .  
  
~°~°~°~   
  
.  
  
.  
  
_N'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires :) !_


	2. instructions

**Songe d'une nuit d'hiver **  
  
par tea  
  
.  
  
Réponse aux revieweurs:  
  
Marie , Aquilo ça fait plaisir des compliments si gentils ^O^ ! Merci beaucoup ;) . Quant à Yellow Submarine , c un honneur que d'avoir une review de quelqu'un avec un si joli surnom ;) .... *petit clin d'oeil , d'ailleurs , je pense que tu le trouveras ...*   
  
.  
  
note de l'auteur : Je crois que j'ai trouvé un fil directeur '^^ ... Désolée si les rouages sont un peu gros !  
  
.  
  
**Instructions**  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin là , Draco Malfoy n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un événement insignifiant bousculerait sa vie rangée .Tout semblait tellement normal : l'éclat du soleil par ce froid matin de décembre , les gloussements de Pansy Parkinson qui l'attendait dans la salle commune ; ou même encore le goût brûlé du pudding .  
  
Pourtant , à la table des serpentards , lorsqu'il était descendu prendre le petit déjeuner , l'atmosphère était étrangement détendue . Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant Rosier et Wickles ricaner . Il détestait ne pas être dans les confidences , mais avait bien trop de fierté pour demander la raison de l'animation qui régnait .  
  
Il se rendit soudain compte que cela ne concernait pas uniquement les serpentards : on entendait des éclats de rire étouffés et des ricanements à toutes les tables . Et bien entendu , tous les yeux étaient tournés vers ... Harry Potter . Il avait encore trouvé le moyen de se faire remarquer , celui-là . Avec un reniflement de dédain , Draco se resservit en lardons , résolu à ne pas laisser pointer de curiosité .   
  
"Draco , tu ne me croiras jamais !" s'exclama soudain une voix haut perchée . Pansy Parkinson s'était assise , comme à son habitude , près de lui . Pour une fois , Draco ne sembla pas ennuyé de l'entendre . Elle connaissait les derniers potins , et s'empresserait de les lui raconter .  
  
"Harry Potter ..." minauda-t-elle sur un ton de confidence comme pour ménager son suspense . Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet sur le blond , elle poursuivit d'un ton éclatant : " ... Il est homosexuel !"   
  
Draco faillit lâcher un juron - ce qui aurait été le comble du vulgaire . Il s'attendait à tout , sauf à cela . Il essaya de reprendre contenance , et parvint à dire d'un ton qui se voulait méprisant :   
  
"Très intéressant . Cela va faire la une de la gazette pour la semaine à venir , je suppose . Comment cela se fait il que toute l'école soit au courant ? "  
  
" C'est Eleanore Rigby qui me l'a raconté . Elle le tient d'une poufsouffle . Il parait qu'il a embrassé Finnigan devant tout le monde hier soir !"  
  
"Finnigan ? Il pourrait au moins choisir ses ... partenaires avec soin ! " fut le seul commentaire du blond .   
  
Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent sans comprendre grand chose .  
  
~#~#~  
  
L'homosexualité de Harry Potter avait alimenté les conversations de l'école toute la journée , et les rumeurs les plus folles se propageaient sur son compte - relayées bien entendu par les Serpentards . Draco avait pris un grand plaisir à suggérer à Pansy , la plus grande commère de l'école , que Potter devait être incapable de satisfaire une fille et qu'il reportait ainsi sa frustration sur des hommes mieux dotés par la nature .   
  
Bien que seuls les sangs-de-bourbe semblent choqués par la nouvelle , l'attirance sexuelle de Potter avait surpris tout le monde . La liaison Chang/Potter avait excité les rumeurs et le "Survivant" était devenu le prétendant le plus convoité de Poudlard lorsque l'on s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas complètement détraqué , à la finde sa cinquième année . Voilà qui changeait radicalement la tendance ...  
  
Comme la plupart des sorciers , Draco n'était absolument pas surpris à ce que l'on puisse préférer les hommes aux femmes . Dans les familles au sang pur , où les rapports sexuels étaient rares avant le mariage , c'était une pratique courante pour satisfaire ses désirs . Lui-même se souvenait d'une partie ... Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça . Il devait écrire le plus tôt possible à son père pour l'informer de cette nouvelle avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre . Cela représentait une faiblesse pour Potter , et pouvait être utile au mage noir .   
  
La réponse de Lucius Malfoy ne se fit pas attendre : le soir même , alors que Draco faisait ses devoirs en compagnie de Rosier , les autres étant allés se coucher , le hibou grand duc des Malfoy se posa sur son épaule . Draco fut tellement surpris en parcourant le parchemin qu'il aurait pu tomber de sa chaise si il avait eu le goût du rocambolesque .  
  
_"Draco , la nouvelle que tu nous a fait parvenir nous intéresse au plus haut point , et nous t'en savons gré . Tente de te rapprocher du sujet afin d'en savoir plus . Des instructions plus précises te seront données lors de la prochaine réunion . Tâche de ne pas nous décevoir ." _   
  
La lettre était plus qu'elliptique , mais Draco en avait l'habitude . Par précaution , son père ne laissait jamais filtrer d'information importante dans son courrier . Pourtant , le blond ne savait pas quoi penser .Le "nous" désignait sans hésitation possible le Mage noir .La bouffée de fierté qu'il avait ressenti à la lecture des remerciements venant de l'homme qu'il admirait le plus fit bientôt place à l'incompréhension . Que voulait il dire par " se rapprocher du sujet " ?Voulait il qu'il fasse ami/ami avec Harry Potter ? Draco montra la lettre à Rosier , qui parut aussi surpris que lui .   
  
"La prochaine réunion est samedi . En attendant , je pense que le mieux à faire est d'attendre et d'observer ." marmonna celui-ci en se replongeant dans son parchemin de Potions .  
  
Le blond acquiesa . Rosier était vraiment le seul Serpentard intelligent qu'il fréquente un tant soit peu ...  
  
Quelques heures plus tard , lorsque Rosier fut enfin monté se coucher , Draco put sortir de sa cachette derrière une pierre le livre qu'il avait tant convoité , " manipulations des tréfonds de l'âme humaine" .N'ayant pas le droit d'emprunter des livres traitant de magie noire à la bibliothèque - il avait en effet choisi de se spécialiser en Charmes - , Draco l'avait emprunté au professeur Rogue . C'est pourquoi il préférait que ses camarades ne voient pas le livre , afin d'éviter des questions quant à son origine - simple question de prudence . Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu , et ouvrit le vieux livre en claquant la langue de satisfaction .   
  
Draco avait toujours été passionné par la magie noire . C'était sans conteste possible la plus puissante de toutes , et les plus grands sorciers l'utilisaient - pas toujours très judicieusement d'ailleurs , le meilleur exemple du genre étant bien sûr Dumbledore . Lucieus Malfoy avait depuis son plus jeune âge encouragé son fils dans cette voie , et Draco se souvenait encore de leçons éprouvantes qui lui avaient appris à haïr son père et à respecter son pouvoir .   
  
La nuit fut courte , trop courte puisque le serpentard n'avait toujours pas fini la lecture du passionnant ouvrage le lendemain matin . Il avait l'habitude des nuits blanches , et si son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude , personne ne sembla le remarquer .   
  
.  
  
.  
  
_note :  
dada = defense against the dart arts . _


End file.
